Juego nuevo
by Mikah-chan
Summary: Créeme que ahora no me importa – agregó sonriendo – tengo un nuevo juego que ni siquiera necesita baterías


Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer intento de yaoi, además del segundo fic/one-shoot que publico en mi vida. Ni lemon, ni lime, ni nada, ojala supiera escribir esto. Pero me hace falta experiencia practica ¡Siquiera di mi primer beso!.

Disc: ni matty, ni mellow, ni near son mios. Que tristeza.

Bueno dejo de aburrirlos...

Disfruten!

------------------------------------------------x

Era un día excesivamente tranquilo en Wammy's house, lo que desesperaba horriblemente al revoltoso rubio que se paseaba de una pared a la que estaba frente a esta desde hacia por lo menos media hora.

- Mello… - el susodicho se volteó molesto – ¿ya quieres dejarlo?, me desconcentras – dijo el pelirrojo devolviendo su vista al video juego en sus manos.

Esto desespero al rubio, quien en un arrebato le arranco el aparato de las manos y lo arrojó contra la pared, logrando así la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes quienes algunos reían en voz baja de la cara de estupefacción del chico de goggles y otros comentaban acerca del mal genio del rubio.

Cierto albino levanto una ceja con especulación, en todos los años que conocía a la parejita nunca había visto a Matt atreverse a hacer algo así. Instantes después al notar que había demostrado interés en el echo volvió a poner su cara sin-emociones.

- Mello, esta vez te pasaste – sentenció el chico de goggles, se adelanto hasta que el rubio choco contra la pared, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar.

Mello choqueado ante el echo no atino hacer nada más que llevarse la mano a la cara y recostar la espalda a la pared con una sensación de que si no lo hacia se iría al suelo en cuestión de instantes.

El pelirrojo miró su pobre psp desecha en el piso, le dedico una última mirada de odio al rubio y comenzó a avanzar hacia su habitación. Le causó gracia como las personas se apartaban para que el pasara con más urgencia de lo habitual pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto

.Mello comenzaba a volver a la realidad y notó que nunca había visto al pelirrojo alterarse así. Miro el aparato desecho a su lado y concluyo que si se le había pasado un poco la mano. Siempre lo hacia, y más aún con la única persona que estaba con el en todas, por un momento se sintió una basura. Pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándose y se mordió un poco el labio (el cual estaba sangrando). Entonces notó que todas las miradas volvían a estar clavadas en el.

- Q-que rayos – balbuceaba el pelirrojo que después de volver a la realidad se puso de pié de un salto y camino con un puño en alto hacia Mello quien retrocedió instintivamente y muy asombrado.

x-------------------------------------------

El chico de los goggles (los cuales ahora descansaban sobre su cabeza) entro en su habitación luego de haber caminado por varios corredores atrayendo más miradas de lo habitual, porque parecía que su humor flotaba en el aire y que quizás hasta fuera contagioso.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe, por el cual varias personas en las cercanías saltaron del susto.

Se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Se sentía exhausto, demasiado cansado para lo que su único causante hubiera sido pegarle un puñetazo a el molesto de Mello.

Lo que sentía no era tanto un dolor físico, sino más bien mental y un poco emocional. Estiro su mano a su mesita de noche cuando recordó que no iba a encontrar a su psp allí porque cierto rubio la había destrozado.

Se miro la mano con la cual le había proporcionado el puñetazo al chico y noto que aún tenia los nudillos algo rojos.

Era la primera vez que le pegaba a Mello.

"no estuvo mal, el me ha pegado un montón de veces" – intento auto convencerse el rubio pero no dio resultado.

- Mierda Mello, me jodes hasta cuando no estas – dijo en voz alta hablando consigo mismo.

Tocaron la puerta y segundos después se escucho un grito desde afuera – Matt, idiota, ¡ábreme!

Hablando de roma…

No se movió de la cama, no tenía ganas de ver el rostro del chico.

"no quieres ver si les ha hecho daño" – le auto-corrigió su inconciente, Matt gruño.

Pero entonces desecho la idea de ignorarle, pues el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta empezó a patear esta con mucho ímpetu.

- ¡Ya detente! – le gritó antes de que tirara la puerta abajo – ahora te abro…

Sin mucha fuerza de voluntad levanto su humanidad de la cama y la dirigió hacia la dichosa puerta.

Apenas se escucho el "click" que indica que se había destrabado la puerta, el rubio la empujo con tal fuerza que logró que el pelirrojo del otro lado tropezara y tuviera que sostenerse de la cama para no caer.

El rubio cerro la puerta sin voltearse mientras el pelirrojo se enderezaba.

Matt intentó verle la cara a pesar de que sabía que no le gustaría lo que vería. Pero se encontró con que hacer esto resultaba imposible por la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto.

Pasaron 60 segundos "mirándose" en la oscuridad sin pronunciar palabra, esperando a que esotro fuera quien comenzara. Por fin Mello respiro hondo como si lo que estuviera apunto de hacer fuera un gran esfuerzo, el se consideraba casi un mártir.

- Oye Matt – el aludido lo miro - bueno hoy… este… me propase… un poco… creo…

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja en la oscuridad a pesar de saber que el rubio no lo vería.

- lo s-si –tartamudeo con esfuerzo – sient…

Sus disculpas fueron detenidas por la mano del pelirrojo en su boca.

El chico ahora a un lado del rubio, le dedico una sonrisa a este.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación nadie se lo esperaba.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, desde muy cerca porque sino esto resultaría imposible en la penumbra de la habitación. Rodeados de ese silencio impenetrable. En el cual por la cercanía comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de su respiración la cual ahora estaba agitada y ninguno de los dos sabía porque.

Habían quedado paralizados en esa posición, como hipnotizados por los ojos del otro.

Ambos deseaban lo mismo desde lo más interno de su ser, pero como de costumbre tubo que ser Matt el que se sacrificara por la causa.

Se acerco un poco a los labios del rubio como comprobando que no lo aventaría de un manotazo, el aludido cerrojos ojos.

Matt se movió con rapidez hacia los labios del rubio de pelo largo para sellar sus labios en un beso, pronto este comenzó a responderle con el mismo o más ímpetu que él.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta sus lenguas jugueteaban con la del otro y poco después se encontraban en la cama.

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, su compañero tomo la iniciativa y llevo su mano hasta el cierre de su pantalón, lo miro como "pidiendo permiso". Matt asintió.

30 minutos después la ropa de ambos estaba a un lado y el crujir de la cama se entremezclaba con los curiosos sonidos que se escapaban entre sus labios.

Antes de que ambos chicos llegaran a razonarlo y asumirlo, todo había acabado y ambos se hallaban acostado en la cama con las respiraciones agitadas y los ojos cerrados, abrazados.

- Matt – llamó el rubio, esperando que su amigo no estuviera dormido

- ¿Humm? – se escuchó en respuesta.

- Lo siento, por lo de tu psp…

- ¡Al fin lo dijiste sin tanto sufrimiento! – exclamó - Créeme que ahora no me importa – agregó sonriendo – tengo un nuevo juego que ni siquiera necesita baterías

--------------------------------------------x

**¿reviews?**

porfis, me alegran el día! y quisas así me anime a escribir algun día un lime decente!

Sayonara!

~ Mikah-chan


End file.
